The present invention is directed to an improved, portable line activity monitor for measuring and storing information indicative of the volume of calls on a set of telephone lines and the speed and efficiency with which these calls are answered and serviced.
Currently, various types of devices for measuring telephone traffic are available. In general, these devices fall into two groups: portable devices which measure a limited number of parameters related to telephone traffic, and fixed installations which employ large computer systems permanently connected to specific telephone lines to measure line usage. Also, various telephone companies will perform studies on requests which measure much the same information.
A need presently exists for a small, portable line activity monitor which can be readily and quickly connected to standard telephone equipment, which provides a better, more complete measure of telephone traffic than portable systems of the prior art, and which may be used with various types of standard telephone equipment without modification to the monitor.